Snowball fight
by Elpin
Summary: One shot. The title really says it all. Slash RemusSirius. Check the note inside for details.


**Warning:** implied sex and I guess one swearword or something I think. Rated T just to be on the safe side. I hate rating fics.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling is the Lord and Master of all Harry Potter! In other words: I don't own it.

**Note**: I was rummaging through my old files and found this little one shot. I can't even remember when I wrote it, but long, long before I ever posted anything anywhere. I usually hate it when the puppies have one kiss and then go have great sex two seconds later. It is totally unrealistic… but then again so are wizards and hippogriffs, but we still read Harry Potter don't we? ;-) I'm sorry if this is totally unoriginal, but it's just a little crappy one shot from my early days, and I shouldn't hold that against the little fic and not share it with the world ;-)

-:-

If anyone had been caught in the crossfire that Saturday in December the person would be buried in a pile of snow in a matter of seconds. As it was however the four boys were alone outside of Hogwarts. They had been having so much fun that time had run away from them, and the morning had become afternoon. At first they had barricaded themselves behind walls of snow, in groups of two, throwing snowballs at a distance. Soon that was not enough, and they started fighting close combat, trying to push each other head first into the snow.

Sirius Black had been concentrating his efforts on Peter at first, sub-consciously not wanting to hurt Remus, even though he knew the young man could take a snowball better than any of the others. When they moved out from their fortresses however he found it a perfect opportunity to be close to Remus without any awkwardness.

"Your turn," he grinned at he saw the "oh, no"-look spread across his secret love's face when he started to run towards him. They collided quite forcefully, but not painfully and tumbled to the soft ground. Sirius, in his excitement, hadn't noticed how close they were to the hill that led down to the ice-covered lake. They rolled downwards, round and round with dizzying speed, until they finally stopped just short of the lake. Sirius lay on top, both of them were covered in snow, and both were laughing and panting, their breath coming out as fog.

"Ow," Remus let out between breaths, though he was still laughing. "I have snow in places I didn't ever want to know about." Sirius shook with laughter, but stopped abruptly as he realized how close he was to Remus' face, and also the fact that Remus had yet to tell him to bugger off. He marvelled for the billionth time how beautiful Remus' eyes were. Suddenly Remus looked at him and their eyes met.

"Are you alright?" he blurted out, but regretted it immediately because he was sure he had ruined the moment. _There wasn't a moment_, he corrected himself.

"Yeah," Remus said very quietly. _Don't do it. He's your friend and he'll hate you for it._ Even as such thoughts went through Sirius' head he leaned down and caught Remus' lips in his. He couldn't believe how soft and sweet they were, and how perfectly their bodies fit together. The kiss felt so right to Sirius, but as reality hit him like a bludger he quickly broke the kiss, certain Remus would be shouting at him any moment. But Remus' eyes were closed.

"Oh, Merlin, Remus. I'm _so_ sorry. I'll go now." He made to move off, but realized he couldn't because Remus was holding him down.

"Don't," Remus all but whispered. He then took Sirius' face in his hands and drew him down for a much more passionate and wet kiss. A million sensations and thoughts ran through Sirius' mind, but as his more physical side took over the kiss quickly turned into a full-on snog-fest.

"Remus…" it came as a moan when Sirius came up for air, but that was all he got to say before he again was pulled down into a regular battle of the tongues. Sirius didn't know how long they kept at it before a loud cough was heard and they both looked up to see James and Peter standing beside them.

"We wondered where you'd gone," James said stifling a laugh. "I see you replaced the snowball with death by snogging." At that Peter laughed out loud. Sirius quickly got up and helped Remus after him, his hand burning at the touch. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or proud. Luckily Remus made the decision for him. He stepped forward, took Sirius' hand and said in a very steady voice:

"Well, as I think you'll agree that snogging is rather better than a snowball, so we'll just go and finish this inside." With that said he almost ran up the hill, dragging Sirius behind him who was grinning like a madman.

When they reached the tower they practically fell into the dormitory and onto the nearest bed, not caring about anything but each other and kissing as much as possible. Remus was on top this time and started to undress Sirius fast as if his life depended on it. After yet another deep kiss Remus broke the contact suddenly, getting a slight whimper out of Sirius.

"Sirius, I just want you to know even if you don't feel exactly the same way, before we do this… I love you." Sirius' madman grin came again, even wider if possible.

"This must be a dream! Remus, I love you to. And I want you to know, before I let you fuck my brains out, that you are the most sexiest little werewolf ever!" Remus decided to ignore the "little" bit and instead show Sirius just how _not_ little he actually was.


End file.
